1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat cooking apparatus which is provided with an exhaust device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional built-in type electromagnetic induction heat cooking apparatus of the type referred to above, which will be referred to hereinbelow as an electromagnetic cooking apparatus, has been constructed in the manner shown in FIGS. 6-8.
More specifically, in a casing 1 of the prior art electromagnetic cooking apparatus, a main body 6 includes a heating coil 2, a frequency modulating device 3, a cooling unit 4, and a top plate 5. A down draft exhaust device 9 which absorbs grease laden smoke 8 or the like generated from within a pan 7 during cooking is, together with the main body 6 of the cooking apparatus, installed in a cabinet 10. The down draft exhaust device 9 has a fan 11 provided therewithin, and an exhaust passage terminating at an exhaust intake 12 formed in a top plate 10'. A discharge port 14 of the down draft exhaust device 9 extends through a wall face 13.
As shown in FIG. 7, the suction air enters the main body 6 enters a suction passage from a suction port 15a of a grill 15 provided above the main body 6 being drawn into the cabinet 10 so as to flow over the casing 1 by a fan 4' of the cooling unit 4. Then, as shown in FIG. 8, the suction air is exhausted upwards through a suction passage and out of an exhaust port 15b of the grill 15.
In the conventional electromagnetic cooking apparatus having the above-described construction, however, since the suction and exhaust passages in the main body are defined separately from an exhaust passage of the down exhaust device, it is disadvantageous in that only the cooling unit 4 can be used for cooling the main body 6, thus requires a large motor for the cooling unit 4. As a result, a thin and compact main body 6 can not be employed in the conventional cooking apparatus.